PIEDRA FILOSOFAL I
by amo el anonimato
Summary: EL MUNDO MAGICO AHORA ES DIFERENTE NO SOLO HARRY ES EL ELEGIDO ENTREN y vean que hay de nuevo plis entren y un par de reviws besos gracias


**Nota: (para los fans de Harry Potter)**

Todos los personajes (o casi todos) son de la brillante J.K. Rowling

Esta historia no pretende molestar a nadie y menos ponerse en contra de una pareja (Harry-Ginny) sino que buscamos ampliar mas la historia y hacerla mas adolescente y por sobre todo buscar mas aventuras para nuestro mago favorito

En esta nueva historia habrán mas enredos y romances, seguiremos la secuencia de los libros de la brillante Rowling pero cambiaremos algunas cosas en las cuales, como por ejemplo una nueva amiga y su familia que son algo inusuales .Esta chica se llama Miranda (batallamos bastante para encontrarle un nombre ) y su hermano mayor Anderson (otra batalla) .

En fin, ella se convertirá en otra amiga para Harry a veces la competencia de Hermione y muchas veces atonta a Ron con su belleza.

Queremos decirles que hemos inventado otros juegos mágicos: TWICOOL, SCARSGARD…. Y otros que les iremos comunicando a lo largo de nuestra historia

Se añadirán uno que otro profesor así como también se explicara al dedillo los atuendos y el uniforme.

Además le hemos hecho un hermano a Hermione: Alex

También reunimos a todos los sangre limpia para unirlos y hacer que vivan en colonias (lugares donde solo hay personas del mundo mágico con dinero y linaje) conocida como la aristocracia mágica (según nosotros).Ya se imaginaran a quienes me refiero: los Malfoy, Parkinson, Goyle, Crabbe, etc.…y toda la rama Slytherin .Aquí también vive Miranda y su familia.

En las siguientes páginas, hasta llegar al 1º capitulo, se mencionar a la vida de nuestros 4 mejores amigos:

HARRY, RON, MIRANDA Y HERMIONE

**Introduciendonos**.

**Harry Potter.**

Harry Potter es un niño que no sabe nada sobre su pasado mágico, no tiene padres .De hecho piensa que sus padres murieron en un accidente automolistico y que de aquella noche solo le quedo una cicatriz en forma de rayo.

Harry vive en casa de sus tíos, en el numero 4 de Privet Drive, el señor y la señora Dursley, los cuales tienen dos hijos: Dudley y Elissa. Los cuales no se parecen en nada puesto que Dudley es el triple en peso y tamaño que Harry, Elissa es una niña flaquita y larga de rostro huesudo.

Harry vive en una alacena debajo de las escaleras, y le gusta, ya se acostumbro a las arañas y bichos que hay allí. En la casa Dursley hay 5 habitaciones: una para Dudley y la otra de Elissa, la tercera para los juguetes de ambos, la cuarta de los esposos Dursley y la quinta es de invitados la cual generalmente ocupa la tía Marge hermana del señor Dursley.

La señora Petunia Dursley tiene cara de caballo y un cuello largo el cual es útil cuando se trata de espiar a los vecinos de Privet Drive. El señor Vernon Dursley es un hombre corpulento y gordo, carente de cuello y con un bigote poblado. Dudley es rubio e inmensamente gordo, por ello toda la ropa que usa Harry le queda holgada. Elissa es también rubia con la cara salpicada de pecas, es flaca y la fuente de donde emergen burlas hacia Harry.

Finalmente Harry, que no es Dursley sino que Potter, es muy flaco, de rodillas y codos huesudos, cabello negro y rebelde, cejas pobladas, pálido y de ojos de verde brillante y esa cicatriz que tía Petunia trata de ocultar con los diferentes cortes de cabello que le ha hecho, pero que al día siguiente aquella cabeza amanece como si nada, como si por allí no hubiera pasado tijera, aquella cicatriz en forma de rayo. El tiene unas gafas redondas pegadas con cinta adhesiva consecuencia de tantos golpes atestados por Dudley.

Harry piensa que no es normal, en cierta ocasión en la que tía Petunia intento meterle un suéter horrendo de Dudley este se achicaba con cada intento por introducírselo hasta que solo le podía quedar aun pulgar, en aquella ocasión no fue castigado pero si lo hicieron cuando, en una de las tantas perseguidas de Dudley por golpearlo, Harry salto por encima de unos cubos de basura, se llego a elevar hasta el techo de la cocina.

El en onceavo cumpleaños de Dudley y Elissa, los Dursley fueron al zoológico junto a un amigo de este, Piers Polkiss, un chico flaco y con cara de rata. Piers era el que habitualmente sujetaba los brazos de los chicos detrás de la espalda mientras Dudley les pegaba, Elissa llevo a una de sus mejores amigas, Caroline Swaford, una chica alta y pálida que siempre se reía de los chistes de Elissa, aunque fueran malos.

En el paseo al zoológico Dudley y Piers se abocaron a encontrar serpientes grandes y gruesas y fue Dudley el que la encontró primero. Era tan grande que podía haber aplastado el auto de tío Vernon, pero en ese momento no parecía tener ganas, de hecho estaba dormida. Fue entonces cuando Dudley obligo a su padre a despertar a la serpiente, pero esta no se movía. Golpearon el vidrio que separaba a la serpiente del publico pero ni aun así esta se despertó .Harry que la observaba se acerco a ella. Y ocurrió algo realmente increíble, la serpiente le guiño el ojo, este sin que nadie lo observara, la imito .Durante este momento hablaron .Harry le pregunto de que lugar había venido y ella le respondió mediante un silbido que no venia de ningún lugar, sino que vivía en cautiverio .De pronto fueron Piers y Caroline los que gritaron la proeza que hacia la serpiente y chillaron y gritaron avisando a todo el mundo. Dudley llego y puso las manotas en el vidrio para observar mejor, al hacerlo empujo a Harry y este, en el instante en el que Piers y Dudley apoyaron las manos, cayeron atrás aullando de terror .La descomunal serpiente se desenrolló rápidamente y salió de allí ,silbando y arrastrándose por el suelo .EL VIDRIO HABIA DESAPARECIDO.

Harry habría podido escuchar un silbido en el cual entendió perfectamente como la serpiente se lo agradecía.

Harry se encontró castigadísimo después de aquello y se sintió más solo que nunca en su alacena. El no tenia amigos ni en le colegio ni en ningún sitio .En el colegio todos sabían que el grupo de Dudley odiaba a aquel extraño Harry Potter con su ropa vieja y holgada y sus gafas redondas y rotas, y a nadie le gustaba estar en contra de la banda de Dudley. Elissa se había encargado, por otro lado, de hacer que ninguna chica se le acercara, a nadie en aquella escuela le gustaba Harry.

Y ya todo estaba preparado para que Harry, Dudley y Elissa fueran a la secundaria y Harry se sentía feliz de que, por primera vez no iba a asistir a la misma clase que sus primos. Dudley tenía una plaza en el antiguo colegio de tío Vernon, Smeltings. Allí también iría Piers Polkiss. Y Elissa iría al exclusivo colegio para señoritas Rivestold junto a su amiga Caroline Swaford .Harry, en cambio, iría ala escuela secundaria Stonewall, de la zona. Cuando tía Petunia llevo a Dudley y Elissa a comprar el uniforme de sus nuevos colegios, Harry tuvo que quedarse con la señora Figg, una anciana que amaba los gatos y casi todo en su casa olía a repollo hervido.

Algunas semanas antes de que comiencen las clases en las escuelas llegaron unas cartas extrañas las cuales decían la ubicación exacta de Harry .Tío Vernon y tía Petunia creyendo que los vigilaban cambiaron, en varias oportunidades a Harry de habitación .Hasta que un día las casa se atesto de cartas las cuales entraban por todos lados y decidieron irse a aun hotel, en el cual las cartas volvieron a llegar y se fueron a un islote en donde una gran sorpresa los aguardo.

Horas antes de que llegara el cumpleaños número 11 de Harry se oyeron unos ruidos extraños y alguien muy inesperado entro en la cabaña. Era alguien enorme por lo menos el triple de una persona normal y el quíntuple de ancho .Era alguien peludo, con barba y cabello enmarañado y enredado, pero podían verse sus ojos negros, vivos y cálidos, casi como escarabajos traviesos .Tenia un gran abrigo y un paraguas de color rosa .Su nombre era Rubeus Hagrid y explico todo lo que Harry era , un MAGO ,le explico que sus padres habían muerto con una maldición asesina y no en un accidente automolistico como le hicieron creer .Hagrid le regalo una torta de cumpleaños y lo felicito .Al día siguiente cuando se iban a ir descubrieron que la torta de cumpleaños estaba incompleta ,Hagrid ,que sabia quien había sido ,mediante magia hizo aparecer una cola de cerdo, en el trasero de Dudley .Acto seguido salieron en un bote que fue muy rápido gracias a la magia de Hagrid.

Ahora Harry lo sabia, que el tío Vernon, además de odiar a los rockeros, a los homosexuales, y a los Potter, también odiaba a los mágicos.

**Miranda Fretzza.**

Miranda Fretzza es una niña de colonia, exactamente la colonia Leeweenhoeck, donde evidentemente solo viven magos adinerados con linaje y un buen apellido que aseguran la sangre limpia .Miranda es la segunda de cuatro hermanos. El mayor se llama Anderson con el cual se lleva muy bien. Los que le siguen son Skandar y Sharpay. Con el primero se lleva muy bien mas no con Sharpay puesto que discuten y, hasta pelean constantemente, ora por el cariño de papa, ora por un mimo del hermano mayor, ora por el reconocimiento y el respeto del otro hermano, ora por las atenciones de la mama. Sus padres se llaman Arnold Fretzza y Mariah Grisson. El señor Fretzza dirige y comanda una fabrica de golosinas que antiguamente era de los abuelos de Miranda, Adrian Fretzza y Genevieve Rousseau , para finalmente pasar a manos del señor Fretzza , el mayor de sus hijos. El señor Fretzza también es un reconocido actor del mundo mágico con varios premios y reconocimientos, con estudios en la AMAD (academia mágica de arte dramático). La señora Fretzza es una diseñadora de modas reconocida en el mundo mágico con una casa de modas Grisson por la cual han pasado varias estrellas del mundo mágico.

Miranda tiene un tatuaje de familia detrás de la oreja en la cual tiene escrito las iníciales de sus apellidos, o sea "FG", al igual que todos sus hermanos y es que la familia Fretzza tienen los tatuajes de familia detrás de la oreja, este tatuaje es imborrable. Entre las reliquias del matrimonio Fretzza-Grisson se encuentran anillos, camafeos, collares y esclavas con las iníciales y una piedra preciosa incrustada. Miranda por su parte tiene el anillo de familia, un collar y camafeos con las iníciales con un zafiro incrustado. Anderson tiene un ónix incrustado, mientras que Skandar un diamante y Sharpay un rubí.

Los Fretzza son sobrehumanos, es decir, tiene algo que los distingue de los humanos mágicos normales, son ojos de serpiente, o sea tiene un sentido mas desarrollado que los otros: los ojos. Sus ojos son capaces de cumplir varias funciones según su conveniencia pueden penetrar la mente de las personas, tienen una manera peculiar de ver, si se lo proponen pueden hacer que su visión choque con algún objeto, entonces verán lo que no entra en su campo visual, pues puede estar en otra esquina, pero lo verán porque su visión se desvía por acción del objeto. Tienen facilidad de controlar los cuatro elementos: agua, aire, fuego y tierra. Siempre las mujeres ojos de serpiente, por ser más crueles desarrollan primero el fuego y el agua. Los varones desarrollan el aire y la tierra. Además, según la naturaleza de los ojos de serpiente el agua y la tierra son más inquietos y crueles. Con la práctica pueden descomponerse en diversos elementos y controlarlos a su antojo. Por ello para controlarlos usan un regulador de poderes, en el caso de las persona de colonias, con piedras preciosas y brillantes. Además pueden volar una velocidad semejante a la luz.

Los Fretzza poseen tres propiedades en el Reino Unido: una mansión, una hacienda y una casa de playa en diferentes lugares. La mansión queda cerca de Londres (colonia de mansiones Leeweenhoeck), la hacienda al oeste de Inglaterra (haciendas Leeweenhoeck) y la casa de playa también llamada Leeweenhoeck, ya que todas pertenecen al mismo complejo. También pertenecen al club de la colonia Leeweenhoeck .Tienen otra propiedad en Francia (apartamento) y otro en Alemania.

Miranda vive en el numero nueve de Leeweenhoeck , tiene por vecinos a familias como los Malfoy , los Parkinson , los Crabbe , los Goyle , Greengrass , Nott , Smith , Winehouse , Underwood , Krabgrass , además hay una casa al lado de los Fretzza que nadie ha querido ocupar hasta ahora , Miranda y sus hermanos le dicen " La casa de a lado" , queda justo entre los Fretzza y los Goyle . Miranda tiene una habitación muy confortable en el segundo piso de la mansión, la cual cuenta con siete habitaciones, cuatro para los hijos Fretzza, dos de invitados, y una para los esposos. Cada habitación tiene un baño además de otros cinco: dos en el primer piso, uno al lado de la biblioteca otro al lado del comedor, uno en el segundo piso al lado de la pequeña salita de estar, y los otros dos en el tercer piso.

Los Winehouse son primos por parte del señor Fretzza, y es que el tiene una hermana gemela, la cual vive en la misma colonia, con su esposo e hijos. El mayor, de la edad de Anderson, se llama Max, la siguiente se llama Amy y tiene la misma edad de Miranda y los otros dos también gemelos (porque esta en la naturaleza de los Fretzza tener gemelos de diferente sexo) Ryan y Reese. Miranda piensa que lo único que diferencia a su padre de su tía Anna es la expresión en el rostro, mientras que el señor Fretzza tiene un toque de desprecio en las facciones (gracias a su esposa, porque en ella se nota mas) la tía Anna tiene una ligera nota de distracción, la cual también la tienen todos sus hijos y su esposo el tío Damon.

Los Underwood también son su familia, ya que la tía Chrystalle, es la hermana de la señora Fretzza, es actriz y madre de tres hijos: Paris, Nicholas (Nick), Samantha (Sam). Tres chicos que no se parecen en nada. En nada. Paris es una chica de 14 años que parece que viviera en mundo de fantasía en donde todo es color rosa, es la típica chica que solo se preocupa por sus atuendos, sus hermanos y la paz mundial. Tiene la voz aguda y Miranda la considera muy "mariposita". Nick, el que le sigue tiene la edad de Miranda y es la burla echa persona, es el chico sonrisa que siempre parece feliz pero tiene preocupaciones, como todos, el es una persona entre el medio de todo, es súper equilibrado. En cambio Sam es una persona muy difícil, tiene un humor muy acido y negro, es el extremo de su hermana mayor, lee mucho y sabe muchas cosas y, nunca deja de burlarse de sus hermanos.

Miranda tiene el cabello negro, largo y lacio, no tan largo no como el de su hermana que lo tiene por la cintura, Miranda lo tiene por los omoplatos. Tiene los ojos de color azul oscuro e intenso, es pálida al igual que sus labios que son de una rosa palidísimo, es delgada y pequeña, y con nariz respingada como si todo le molestara. Además tiene una cicatriz, o más bien una mordida en el cuello, debajo de la oreja, en la yugular, son dos puntos, que son claramente la mordida de otro sobrehumano, casi siempre trata de ocultarla porque no le gusta. Anderson se parece a ella solo que es mas grande y alto, este verano Anderson ha desarrollado los hombros y la voz se le ha puesto un poco grave, los hombros se le han endurecido y ya no se le flaco como hacia dos años si no, se le ve de pura fibra, el también tiene el cabello lacio los ojos del mismo color, porque por supuesto son hermanos. Ambos se parecen más a su padre, tienen más rasgos Fretzza. En cambio los gemelos no , tienen mas rasgos Grisson , es decir se les nota mas el desprecio , ambos son parecidísimos , lo único que los diferencia es que Sharpay tiene el cabello largo y la barbilla mas afilada y su rostro esta casi siempre serio, mientras que su hermano , Skandar, lleva el pelo un poco largo ( lo deja crecer , no se lo tiene corto como Anderson) y no puede estar serio todo el tiempo , de hecho , Skandar es el mas travieso de los cuatro .

Miranda, este año ira a Hogwarts, un colegio de magia y hechicería, ira a primer curso, su hermano Anderson ira a tercer curso y según el iniciara nuevas asignaturas.

Miranda ha llevado la primaria en Didillius, un colegio que enseña específicamente a los niños mágicos de colonia o a los que pueden comprar todos los materiales, ya que en Didillius también enseñan a tocar instrumentos. Allí hay clases de canto, baile, allí lo preparan a uno para la AMAD y también lo preparan para Hogwarts y otros colegios, academias o universidades mágicas. Miranda sabe tocar el piano, el violín, el contrabajo, ó sea todos los instrumentos de cuerda que se tengan que tocar con un arco, además llevo clases de ballet, ahora lo hace Sharpay. En Didillius los Fretzza también van a hacer su control de poderes al igual que otros sobrehumanos y otros magos con habilidades especiales. Por ejemplo los Nott son magos martirio porque pueden torturar con los sueños y pensamientos a una persona infringiéndole dolor, los Greengrass son magos flyng, ellos pueden volar con alas que le brotan de las espaldas, pueden hablar con los animales y pueden controlar los arboles y plantas, y hasta donde Miranda sabe esta clase de magos son vegetarianos. Los Parkinson y los Malfoy también son sobrehumanos , son annoyance , ellos son veloces pueden elastificar sus cuerpos según su conveniencia , a la señora Fretzza le molestan este tipos de brujas porque la señora Parkinson , la señora Malfoy y otras annoyance pueden tener hijos sin preocuparse de las estrías que salen en el embarazo . Los annoyance también pueden producir fuego, contrario a los ojos de serpiente que producen fuego rojo, azul que es terriblemente frio. Todos son como goma, su cuerpo puede hacer infinidades de piruetas y pueden hacer saltos largos y altos y correr a velocidad zoom, o sea muy rápida.

Como millonarios que son, los Fretzza, tiene muchos lujos y comodidades, poseen seis elfos domésticos, se tienen los elfos según la cantidad de hijos que tengas, son seis criaturas que parecen murciélagos con piernas y brazos y narices afiladas y largas, que siempre usan un almohadón sucio como signo de esclavitud, aunque los Fretzza los tratan muy bien, entre las hembras tienen a: Krimpi, Nina y Pensky. Mientras que los machos se llaman: Athos, Lido y Tigos.

Krimpi y Athos son los mas viejos, aunque no se nota mucho. Krimpi es del señor Fretzza, porque todos los niños de colonia reciben a un elfo para que se ocupe de ellos y Athos es de la señora Fretzza. Aunque cuando uno se casa todo lo tuyo también es del otro.

Lido es de Miranda, y el elfo se desvive por ella, porque nada le pase, si Miranda se rasguña el elfo corre a curarla, si Miranda grita el elfo corre a socorrerla. Nina, en cambio es de Anderson y ella goza cuando le sirve en algo, es la más señorita, por así decirlo. Pensky es de Skandar, y este le manda cosas un poco difíciles y a veces le hace llorar y como la elfina sabe que a su amo no le gusta la gente que llora se disculpa o se impone castigos. Tigos, en cambio es el elfo mas formal y serio de todos, trata de hablar sin chillar y siempre esta muy limpio, como todo se parece a su dueño el le pertenece a Sharpay.

A los Fretzza también les pertenece una pareja de hedfuls, macho y hembra, de nombres Cassio y Cassandra, los cuales se ocupan de dar la imagen de la servidumbre y de atender a la familia son algo así como un mayordomo y un ama de llaves, porque según todos los elfos son muy feos como para presentarlos en publico, y ellos parecen carecer de sentimientos porque son pocas las veces que se les ve sonreír.

Miranda tiene una gata y una perra. La gata de raza angora se llama Ccori y la perra de raza golden retriever se llama _Laveau_. Y Miranda los quiere mucho. En la casa de los Fretzza también hay una pareja de tigres albinos, blancos como la nieve y con los ojos mas azules que el mar, se llaman _Nailam_ y _Sibur_, hembra y macho respectivamente. Están allí porque todas las familias de colonia como signo de linaje y respeto tienen animales salvajes como mascotas. Eran unos tigres preciosos y grandes, porque los compraron cuando Anderson tenía cuatro años y desde ese entonces no pararon de crecer hasta hacerse unos preciosos ejemplares traídos desde Malasia.

**Clasificaci****ó****n de los humanos, sobrehumanos e inhumanos:**

**Humanos:**

-Mago: Harry, Ron…

-Bruja: McGonagall, Trelawney…

-Muggle: Dudley, Petunia…

-Metamorfomago: Ted e hija Tonks

-Flyng: Greengrass, Lovegood…

-martirio: Los Black, Los Nott

-Hijo de muggles: Hermione, Alex…

**Sobrehumanos:**

-Ojos de serpiente: Los Fretzza, Miranda, Anderson…

-Annoyance: los Malfoy, Los Parkinson…

-Vampiro mortal: Charlotte McAuliffe….

-Hombre lobo lupus: Carrie Wright…

**Inhumanos:**

-Almas partidas: Voldemort, Subrahnmyan…

-Vampiros inmortales: Larrabure, Terranova…

-Hombres lobos licántropos: Lupin, Fenrir Greyback…

**Nota:**

*Larrabure y Terranova son vampiros inmortales y también son profesores de Hogwarts, ya sabrán de que materias.

*Subrahnmyan es la pareja de fechorías de Voldemort, también tiene el alma partida, ya se enteraran.

*Alex el hermano de Hermione fue creado pensando en que ella fuera hija única no caía.

*Charlotte McAuliffe es una amiga de Miranda y Hermione, vampiresa mortal que se diferencia de uno inmortal, que es muy buena amiga también de Neville.

*Carrie Wright es una mujer loba lupus. Estos se convierten por completo en lobo cuando lo desea, no como los licántropos que son un lobo pero con apariencia humanoide que se convierte con la luna llena.

Otros sobrehumanos son, por ejemplo, los vampiros (mortales e inmortales) los hombres lobo (licántropos (que se convierten con la luna) y los de raza lupus (que se convierten cuando quieren), los annoyance y los ojos de serpiente Los sobrehumanos se caracterizan por comer o beber sangre de humanos sobre todo los vampiros y hombres lobo, ya que los serpiente y los annoyance no lo necesitan. Pero siempre hay alguno que se excusa diciendo "carne fresca nunca viene mal".


End file.
